Friends, Maybe?
by Rabidfangirl97
Summary: Zuko just needs a highfive. In the face. With a rock. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

"He said WHAT!?"

"It's no big deal. Really, I'm sure he was just-" Toph's words were no longer heard by the furious waterbender as she stormed past their makeshift tents mumbling incoherently.

She marched through the woods and came across the clearing where Zuko was sitting cross-legged meditating. Katara knew better than to disturb him while he was in his most peaceful moment. It was all due to his meditating that he seemed to have his temper in check. No meditation equals a very angry firebender. But did she care?

"ZUKO!" She practically screeched in his ear.

Said firebender jumped at the horrendous sound and almost screamed. Almost.

"What?" He whispered. Knowing fully-well that it would tick the waterbender off. His eyes were still closed and he dared not open them. He knew perfectly well why Katara was here. And he was determind to drive her away without getting beat up. Well, he wished he would drive her away without getting beat up.

"Why are you such a jerk!?" She was hyperventilating. But Zuko just rolled his eyes. Atleast he thought he did. _'Is it possible to roll your eyes if they are closed? Have to ask Sokka.'_

"-so stupid! You imbecile-"

_'Doesn't this girl get tired of getting angry ? And they say I have problems'_

"-would kill you if Aang didn't-"

_'Does she even know how pitchy her voice is? Shut up Katara. Shut. Up. You probably don't realize I'm not listening. You pathetic peasant. Ha, Ha. You dont even know I called you pathetic in my mind'_ He smirked slightly. Then frowned at his own stupidity.

"-HATE YOU! I'll rip your heart-"

_'Maybe I should apologize..._

_...Nah'_

"-you listening? ARE YOU LISTENING?"

He felt slim hands grab his shoulder and shake him hastily, forcing him to open his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you retarded?" He barked at her.

Her eyes widened and the hold on his shouldered tightened.

"First you call me fat. And now you're calling me a retard!?" And before he knew it, he felt a hot , painful strike to his left cheek. _'Since when did water hurt so much?'_

"Fuck you Zuko!" With that she turned around and started to stomp towards the woods.

"Be my guest." It was barely a whisper, but Katara heard it clearly. And Zuko ended up with a matching whip mark on his right cheek too.

_'Worth it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Okay so I did not put any disclaimer in the first chapter but I think it's fairly obvious that I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Zuko liked to drink. No, he wasn't an addict, but it helped to occasionally forget about all his problems for a while. He always got the finest Wines when he was still on his ship. His crew would spend more money on drinks than on food. But ever since he became a fugitive, he hadn't had a good drink.

So now, as he and Sokka strolled through the tiny village located at the Earth Kingdom border, he couldn't stop himself from buying the expensive looking-yet very cheap bottle of wine. Of course, Sokka insisted on buying more, but the lack of money did not allow it.

As soon as they reached their camp, everyone attacked the two boys. All of them had been starving so as soon as they saw the village , Aang steered down Appa and sent the two boys to get supplies in disguise.

"What's this?" Katara narrowed her eyes at Sokka who visibly gulped.

"It's just wine. I thought we could all use a drink or two" He sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me? We don't have time for drinks! The comet is in a few months and we cannot afford to be drunk even for a single day!" She bellowed. "I bet this was Zuko's idea."  
She accusingly pointed her finger at the firebender who suddenly started staring at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

She walked towards him, grabbed his hand and placed the bottle on it, "Go return it. Now"

"O..kay.."

"Aww. You're no fun sugerqueen." Toph pouted at her and crossed her arms. "I say that we keep it, it's not like a day could make any difference. We'll play a drinking game tonight! " She grinned at no one in particular.

"Oh no, no no no no. You and Aang are way too young to drink"

"Oh and you're not?"

"I may not be old but I'm mature!"

"You're not old or mature but you sure do _look_ old!"

"Excuse me!? Katara raised her arm and formed a water whip to strike Toph. Sokka grabbed her just in time and laughed loudly.

"Ha! And I thought I was dumb" That was when Katara realized her stupidity and blushed.

The argument amongst the siblings and Toph went on while Zuko and Aang opened the bottle and each took a big sip. As the cold liquid passed down their throats, they grinned at eachother and took another sip.

And another.

...and another.

Until it was finished. That was when they both started _giggling_ and caught the attention of their companions.

"How could you!? You finished the whole bottle!" Sokka gripped on his hair with both his hands as soon as he saw the empty bottle.

"They finished it all! Argh!" Toph stomped angrily at the ground.

Aang crawled towards Toph and grabbed her feet. "What are you-"

"If you want it so bad... you can taste it from my -hiccup- mouth"

"EW! WHAT!" She stomped her foot and a pillar rose from the ground under Aang, carrying him upwards with it.

"Pfft! hhahaha" Sokka clutched his stomach as he drop to the ground laughing. Even Katara couldn't help chuckling while Toph madly blushed.

"Go ahead Toph, taste it " Katara giggled .

"Fuck you sugerqueen"

"Now that's something I'd like to see-hiccup-" Sokka stopped laughing and glared at the firebender that uttered those words .

"Dude! not cool. Don't get weird fantasies about my sister. " He narrowed his eyes at Zuko, who was way too intoxicated to process the threat.

"My fantasies about Katara aren't weird" Zuko gave a small smile with his eyes half closed.

"What!?"

"WHAT!?"

"Wow sparky, care to tell us more about it?"

"Can someone get me daaaooown?"

There was an an awkward pause followed by a "Why tell when I -hiccup- can show -hiccup."

.

.

.

.

And the two drunk boys spent the next 8 hours confined in a rock tent.

.

.

* * *

A/N : I'd really appreciate any feedback. I want to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong :P It's the only way to improve. So RnR :)


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA.**

* * *

People got what they deserved, Katara had always believed. If they did good, they got good. If they did bad, they got bad.

But then, the war proved this wrong. Innocent children did not deserve this dystopic life.

The dystopia caused by The Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation, ruled by Ozai.

Ozai, father of Zuko.

Zuko, Prince of the Nation that is bent on destroying the world.

Katara sighed, bringing her knees to her chest, she tried to snuggle in more in her sleeping bag. No matter how hard she tried, she always ended up thinking of him. One way or the other, all her thoughts led to him. And that was not a good thing, Katara decided. She knew she had to be civil towards him now that he was actually on their side. But it was difficult.

Had they never interacted in the caves, the situation would have been different. She would've been fine with him. Maybe even friends with him.

But that was not the case. They _had_ interacted. She had seen a different, vulnerable side to him. She started to believe that he was just a boy struggling in the war like her.

He turned around on her then, he can turn around on her now too.

There was no telling.

But today, when he once again apologized to her,_'...for everything..'_ He had said,

the regret in his eyes was visible. And that bothered Katara. Frustrated her.

She clenched her fists and turned over, facing the firebender who laid a few feet away from her in his own sleeping bag. He was staring up at the sky. Hand behind his head, supporting it like a pillow. His scar wasn't visible to Katara and she once again saw the vulnerable boy in the caves.

And that scared her. Scared her that he might get another one of his mood swings and leave them. Betray them.

Betray her. _Again_.

She swallowed hard and shut her eyes. Allowing sleep to over take her troubled mind.

* * *

Katara woke up to the sound of birds chirping and water flowing in a distance. She sighed happily , taking in the unusual peaceful morning. She did not dare open her eyes, for she knew the sight that awaited her was not as peaceful as it sounded. She breathed in the fresh air  
and-

"GIVE ME BACK MY NUTS YOU FREAKY LITTLE CREATURE!"

_And the magic is gone _ She thought bitterly. She got up from her sleeping back and bent down to roll it up. _Another day to survive._

"Let him eat that Sokka. You ate the meat right?"

"Stop taking his side Aang. You are frustrating me" Katara smirked at this. You have no idea what frustration is.

Toph sat on a boulder near the fire pit. She enjoyed these little banters. It was what kept her sane. It was what distracted her from the fear of losing people in this War.

"I'm frustrating you? HAH!"

"Hey Sokka!" Toph called out, "A monkey came by for you this morning, he's asking for his face back."

The group, minus Sokka, chuckled at this. Even Zuko cracked a smile.

"Haha , very funny."

It was a wonder, Katara mused, how Sokka always managed to be carefree. Maybe this was his way of coping with the stress. Her eyes scanned the small clearing where they had made camp and rested on Zuko. _Maybe it's time to make amends_, she smiled.

* * *

Yes, it's a tiny chapter. But i've just joined Camp NaNoWriMo and I've been busy planning a story for that. You should check out if you're interested.

Feedback please! :) Any tips? praise? anything will do :P Btw I tried to step away from comedy and turn this chapter into something serious and dark, how did that turn out?

Oh and I'm in need of a beta. Anyone interested?


End file.
